


Obscure

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Prompt Fic, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zeke said he wanted to save Casey's life . . . he might have meant it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



 

“No,” Zeke said once more, sounding final and nearly crumbling at the same time. He flicked his cigarette out the window of his car.

“But why not? Just tell me why, at least.”

“Because I said so.”

“That's not a reason.”

“Okay. Fine.” Zeke sighed. “Fine. All the virgins will be sacrificed to an ancient deity at midnight, and although you surely qualify, I just don't want to give you the honor.”

Casey's eyes narrowed with disdain. “That isn't even remotely funny.”

“You asked. Live with it.”

~ ~ ~

Of course, Casey didn't accept this silly fuck of a reason. If Zeke had told him point blank, “I just don't like you,” Casey would have gritted his teeth and felt hurt for a while (heartbroken, in fact, but that wasn't the point), but he'd refrained from going to the party. As it was, he showed up late out of spite, hoping Zeke wouldn't even notice his appearance. With a little luck, most of the guests would be properly tipsy, and with all of Herrington High invited ( _Everyone but me, fuck you, I saved your stupid_ life!), Casey was positive he could blend into the crowd.

Frankly, he didn't even want to go, but being the only person explicitly told not to come made him angry beyond any measure. It wasn't just rude. It was intentionally hurtful.

When Casey snuck into the house, the party was as noisy and boozed as he'd expected. It was well past eleven, which gave those intending to get sloshed tonight a three-hour window of opportunity that seemed well used.

Zeke was nowhere to be seen. Casey huffed out a relieved breath. He'd only have to keep his eyes open and fly under the radar without anyone making a fuss about his presence.

Piece of cake.

Casey had barely taken a few sips from his beer when a firm grip around his arm maneuvered him back out the front door. Spinning around, he met angry brown eyes. The drink was ripped from his hands.

“What did I tell you?” Zeke said so low that his voice was almost swallowed by the music.

Casey thought he was going to attack, although Zeke had never been physically violent toward him. He took a step backwards, stumbled on the steps, and would have fallen if not for Zeke's painful grip on his arm.

“I'm . . .” he started, but didn't know what to say.

“Go. Now. Get away as far from here as you can, and don't come back. Not ever, got it?”

“But Zeke, I—I saved your life,” Casey mumbled stupidly.

“And I'm trying to save yours.”

With those words, Zeke shoved Casey hard enough that he landed flat on his ass. Seconds later, the door closed and the lock clicked with finality.

Casey just sat there for a while, cheeks burning with humiliation and head spinning with confusion. By the time he stood up, his jeans were damp from the dew on the grass. A deep sadness dragged his feet down the driveway and further into the night.

From a few blocks away, the church bell stroke midnight. The sound was a phantom, faint and fragile despite its bronze resonance.

_All the virgins will be sacrificed to an ancient deity at midnight._

Casey turned around, looking back at the Tyler house without seeing it. The road lay in eerie twilight. Ghostly swirls of fog gathered underneath the street lamps, coating the world in unearthly whites. The wind started to pick up, but even though it rattled shutters and trash cans, it didn't disperse that glowing mist.

_Midnight._

Unfathomable fear seized Casey and pain twisted his stomach. His heartbeat stuttered. His eyes widened with terror.

_Sacrificed._

Casey spun around and ran as fast as he could, not stopping before he reached the safety of his home and locked the door twice.

Maybe he was being childish. Maybe he was a coward after all.

But he had seen something.

He had seen the silhouette of darkness, a squirming mass of tentacles and wings crawling along a starless sky.

_Ancient deity._

Either that or Casey had lost his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: everyone is invited to the halloween party at Zeke's house, only Casey not.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
